Daddy's Little Girl
by StarChild1
Summary: Donald Cragen will get the surprise of his life; after five years he’ll finally get a chance to rebuild a broken relationship with his estranged daughter. But what's the real story? And what is she hiding?
1. Chapter One

Summary: Captain Donald Cragen's wife was killed in a plane crash, but what that's not all he really lost? Donald Cragen will get the surprise of his life; after five years he'll finally get a chance to rebuild a broken relationship with his estranged daughter, when she is put into the SVU squad. But it's been five years since they last spoke...can the relationship between the two be renewed? And what exactly happened five years ago? And why does she enjoy driving Munch crazy so much?!  
  
Author Note: Ok, first fanfic for SVU, and I've had this idea for the last few weeks, and my roommate talked me into making it a fanfiction.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Law & Order SVU, nor do I own the characters. Thank you and enjoy.  
  


* * *

  
"Munch, Tutoula? What the hell are you two doing?" Captain Cragen walked out of his office just in time to see John Munch and Fin Tutoula throwing around a blue and yellow nerf football over their desks to each other. The sound of his voice startled Fin because he all but dropped the football into his coffee, but caught it before it made splash down. "The both of you know there are a few dozen cases you could be looking at right now INSTEAD of playing around with that." Donald Cragen walked back into his office, slamming his door as he went.  
"Well, someone is in a foul mood this afternoon..." Munch whispered as he leaned back into his chair and picking up a loose file that had been on his desk all morning.  
"Don't act so surprised..." Fin whispered back. "He's been on the phone all morning."  
"Any idea why or with who?"  
"Probably with his boss." Elliot Stabler joined the conversation as he folded up his news paper with the headline 'Serial Killer on the loose.' "You know how he gets when he's talking to the big guy."  
Munch nodded while pursing his lips as he rummaged through the folder. "I hope that he realize that these 'dozen' cases have no real leads. We'll be lucky if we actually close them!"  
"Don't tell him that." Olivia added as she got up and filled her coffee cup. "It's been two days, you'd figure that someone would have been raped or assaulted..."  
"That's such a positive outlook on life, Olivia!" Fin stated a matter of factly.  
"Yeah, maybe you should change your job to be a motivational speaker." Elliot could barely control his laughter when Olivia walked past him and gently hit him in the back of his head.  
Meanwhile behind the closed office door, Captain Donald Cragen sat at his desk in deep thought. Casually he leaned back into his chair and pulled open one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out a picture frame. He ran his fingers over the picture with his nimble fingers. They slide over the glass quietly. Donald was brought back to Earth quickly when he heard his phone ring beside him. "Special Victims Unit, Cragen...yeah I thought about it...You're positive that he's also tied to these series of rapes?...No it doesn't bother me...It's been over five years, I can handle this...We'll be over." He dropped he phone back into the cradle and put the frame and photo back into his drawer closing it carefully. When he got up he walked over to the door and opened it to find his crew laughing and joking.  
"Ok everyone, we've just been called in by narcotics and homicide." His voice bellowed in seriousness.  
"Since when have narcotics and homicide been working together?" Fin asked, his voice full of surprise.  
"Seems this serial murder, is also a serial drug dealer, and might be the serial rapist we've been looking for."  
"But none of the women that were raped were killed." Olivia stated.  
"Seems this guy has been playing us all for fools...get your coats we're all going down."  
  


* * *

  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
xoxo 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or the Characters, but I own the plot to this story and Alyssa Cragen. SO WOOT!  
  


* * *

  
It was an hour long drive from the busy streets of New York City to the rural area just outside the city limits. Green trees were thick and houses were miles apart from each other. Donald's hands tightened around the steering wheel as he caught glances at the houses. Before he moved into his New York apartment, he used to live out here. He figured that this is where Marge would have wanted him to live, it was quiet, there was a small school house, and it was easy to keep tabs on kids out here.  
"I don't want to question you...but could you please stay on the rode?" Donald blinked for the first time in five minutes when he heard Munch make his comment.  
"Sorry..." His voice was softer then it had been earlier that afternoon. "Are Elliot and Olivia still behind us?"  
"Yeah, if they're not totally confused at your driving..." Fin stated looking out the window in the back seat.  
"Like I said, I'm sorry." Taking in a deep breath he continued. "I use to live around here before I moved into the city...that was over ten years ago I believe."  
"So what are we going to do out here?" John asked trying to change the subject.  
"Narcotics have two members undercover right now, working with the people that work with the perp, and tonight he's supposed to show up and that's when they're gonna arrest him."  
"So why call us all in?" The idea of calling every squad in seemed inconceivable to Fin.  
"Well, it seems this guy has a habit of getting out of tight situations. The more cops and detectives around, they think he won't get away this time. But that's there thinking." Cragen shrugged sourly. "It's worth a shot. " "We're willing to try anything once." John commented. "That's been like your whole life put into one sentence. You realize that John?" Fin's voice filtered into the conversation again. John turned himself around in the passenger seat so he was facing Fin.  
"You are not one to talk-"  
"Children!" Donald's voice carried. "I don't want to have to pull this car over, because I will!" John and Fin shared a glance before John turned back around in his seat. "Thank you.  
  


* * *

  
"So what have we got so far?" Elliot asked as he and Olivia walked over to the narcotics Chief. A Spanish-American man in his late fifties, early sixties who wouldn't be seeing retirement for another ten years.  
The Chief turned around and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Right now it's just playing the waiting game. We've gotten word that he should be arriving in the next hour."  
"Who's undercover?" Olivia inquired. She looked over at Captain Cragen who was talking to the homicide captain; the two of them along with John seemed to be deep in a conversation of what seemed to be about past homicide cases. Fin made his way over to Elliot and Olivia, rolling his eyes at the three men behind him.  
"Detectives Wilson and Cragen." He stated.  
Elliot and Olivia exchanged a look of confusion. "Cragen?" Elliot probed deeper.  
"Yeah, Alyssa Cragen."  
"Chief, we got a car pulling up..." A young cop stated looking through a pair of binoculars.  
The chief walked over to his radio and pulled it out. "Wilson, Cragen, I think our perp just showed up. Be on alert."  
"You have them wired?" Fin asked pointing at what seemed to be random radio equipment.  
"Wireless. It's practically untraceable. Two years ago we changed from wires to these after we had an undercover detective get caught." He let out a large sigh that seemed to rock his whole build. "It's a dangerous job these two are on, and I couldn't just ask anyone...Alright everyone, get ready to move in!"  
Random cops stood up and started to make their way around the house they were all watching. The homicide captain handed Donald a pair of head phones. "These are connected to the microphones on the detectives. If anything goes wrong, we'll be able to hopefully get there before it gets any worse."  
  
"Are you expecting something to go wrong?" John asked kneeling by Donald taking another pair of head phones.  
"Honestly, we don't know. But Alyssa is in there, and she has a habit of winging it...if you know what I mean Munch." He nodded and looked over at Donald who was staring intently at the ground and listening to the conversation on the other end of the headsets.  
"What are you doing here?" A gruff voice said, it sounded like he was standing right next to the microphone.  
"You know why I'm here." A female voice answered.  
"Here for a repeat of the last time? I didn't know you were such masochist...or maybe you're a sadist."  
"You're the sadist!" Another male voice entered, this had to be the voice of the other detective.  
"Like I asked, what are you two doing here? We've already done business, and I frankly don't feel like company tonight..." A few seconds later there was a large popping sound; the sound of gun fire rang out and the connection was lost on one of the wireless microphones.  
"SHIT!!" The homicide cop through down his headphones and grabbed the radio. "Calling all units, move in!!" He screamed into the radio.  
  
~*~ review! xoxo 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Don't own SVU, just Alyssa and Plot!  
  
Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming! Here is a longer chapter for those of you who want a longer chapter!  
  


* * *

  
Elliot had ran forward when he first heard the gun shots. He wasn't waiting for anyone to tell him what to do. He grabbed his gun and kicked the door with his booted foot at full force sending it right off it's hinges. "POLICE!" He's baritone voice echoed throughout the wooden house. The house was eerily quiet. Olivia appeared at Elliot's side with Fin and John. Elliot pointed for Fin and John to go left and nodding his head at Olivia as he turned right down a hallway. Olivia pulled her gun out and held it in front of her as she disappeared with Elliot down the hallway.  
"You first..." Fin whispered at John who was already making his way through the front room. John carefully with his gun in his right hand opened the door to what he guessed was the kitchen with his left. There was blood everywhere in the kitchen, all over the walls, and counter. The sound of a soft moan turned their attention to the other side of the pearl colored counter. A man with dark brown hair was leaned up against the counter doors.  
"Police, you ok?" John asked letting Fin get around him so he could take a look at the wounded man.  
"I'm ok, that damn bastard shot me in my shoulder." He breathed heavily and cringed as Fin looked at his bleeding shoulder.  
"What's your name?" Fin asked moving his head gently so he was looking him into the eyes.  
"Detective Wilson...my partner is Detective Cragen...she ran off, and followed Eric..Dar---Dar"  
"Shhh, it's ok. Save your breath. Which way did she go?" Wilson lifted his hand while shaking and pointed over to the back door. "Munch?"  
"I'm on it." John started walking out towards the back door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Olivia and Elliot looking at three dead bodies, none of them a girl.  
"They all were shot at such close range...I'm guessing a silencer.." He heard bits and pieces as he made his way to the back door; he noticed that it was already opened a crack. Cautiously he pushed on the back door and peered into the "back yard". It looked like a landfill, or a auto wrecking yard, John decided as he kept his gun out and ready as he scanned the yard. He was only ten feet from the house when he felt what he knew to be the barrel of a gun in his back.  
"Don't move..." A distinctive female voice whispered. It sounded like she had been running, she was quite out of breath. "Who are you?"  
"Detective John Munch, Special Victims Unit." He stated calmly even though his heart was racing.  
The gun left his back side. "Damn, they really did call everyone in for this..." John turned around to find himself a girl, as he suspect (his ever the observant one). She looked to be around 5'4, dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in faded jeans and a plain white v-neck shirt, that had been stained with blood. "Excuse, my manners. Detective Alyssa Cragen, Narcotics." She hadn't put her gun away but kept it in a very tight hold in her right hand to her side. "How's Adam?"  
"Your partner?" She nodded, her eyes scanning the back woods area.  
"Shot in the shoulder, last time I checked he was conscious." Alyssa walked past John and into the house. He followed her and found her pushing past a medic, Fin, and Elliot to her partner's side.  
"Adam! How you feeling?" She knelt to his side.  
"Like shit..." The man coughed, they all watched as blood trickled out of the corner's of his mouth.  
"Well, that teaches you to never take a bullet...hey." She put her hand on top of his head and wiped the sweat that had accumulated on his forehead.  
"Yeah, I don't think I'll be doing that for awhile, what do you think Ally?" It seemed as if his eyes were getting heavier.  
"I think you'll do fine..." She looked over at Adam's side and grabbed his gun and stood up gracefully. "Get him to a hospital NOW!" She walked out of the crowd and towards the back door.  
"Alyssa..." Alyssa turned slowly on her heels to see Donald standing in the doorway with her boss behind him. Their eyes barrowed into each other before Alyssa turned back around and took off running out the back door.  
"DAMNIT! Someone follow her please!" The narcotics chief threw his arms up into the air in frustration.  
"John, Fin, go." Donald said pointing to them then to the door.  
Fin stood up and walked over to John and shrugged. "I'm just as lost as you." John shrugged as he and Fin made their way back out the door.  
"You know, I'm getting to old for this." John commented when they were halfway through the back yard area.  
"Yeah, but what else would you do with your life?"  
John sighed and moved a branch out of his line of sight. "I don't know, get some sleep at night?"  
Fin laughed at him. "No sleep for the Special Victims Unit." As they continued to walk through the brush they came to a clearing just in time to see the girl, named Alyssa, holding out both guns and shooting them off. "Damnit!" Fin broke out into a sprint into the clearing. When Fin reached Alyssa she still was holding up both guns, her face was serious. Fin placed his arm over her arms and pressed down lightly so her guns were facing the ground.  
"He got away...again." She whispered and turned around.  
"Where do you think you're going now?" Fin asked tailing right behind her.  
She stopped when she noticed that John was standing in front of her with his arms crossed across his chest. "I have to go back and report to my boss, then file a report." She sighed heavily. "I let him get away again, I'll be lucky if I don't get fired!" She pushed past John and made her way back to the house. Fin and John followed behind her.  
Once they reached the house again the medics had just put Adam into the ambulance. She put her gun into the holster and Adam's gun in the back of her waist line of her jeans. She watched quietly as the ambulance drove away, the sirens wailed loudly.  
"I figured you'd have changed your name and moved out of New York. But I guess you can't leave home." Alyssa turned around to face Donald Cragen. "It's been a long time, Alyssa."  
Her face didn't change, it was still kept every ounce of seriousness that it held back in the clearing. "Five years is a long time...Donald."  
"Now your into formalities...should have known." He whispered walking up to her so he was standing with her shoulder-to-shoulder.  
"No, not really. You forgot that I started calling you Donald when I turned 16."  
"That's right...I had forgotten."  
"Is there something you want?" She unwrapped her arms from each other and let them hang loosely at her side.  
"Besides a decent conversation, no not really. But your boss wants to talk to you."  
"About?"  
"He's reassigning you..."  
Alyssa turned her head towards a group of people from her unit, she swore under her breath, then walked off.  
"Care to explain that sir?" John asked walking up to him.  
"It's simple John..." Donald took a deep breath. "Marge died, but she left a little angel in my life..."  
"So you're saying that girl, is..."  
"She's my daughter." 


	4. Chapter Four

Author Note: I'm listening to the unabridged version of Richard Belzer's book "UFOs, JKF, and Elvis. Conspiracies You Don't have to Be Crazy to Believe". It's so FUNNY! Either read the book or by the book on tape!  
  
Anyways, I'm so glad that people like this story so far! I thought my roommate was CRAZY when she said that I should write my idea down! So here is your new chapter! ^^  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you mean...to save my job?!" Alyssa had been driven back to the station house and was standing in her bosses office along with three of her peers. They stood on the sides watching her as her face drained of all color.  
"Look, we think that you might be a danger to this unit." He took in a deep breath. "You need some discipline in your life!"  
"I am disciplined! I graduated with top marks from the academy! You can't tell me I'm unfit for this job!"  
The man leaned forward so his elbows leaned on his oak desk. "I know your not unfit for this job. But you can't keep running off every time you don't get the perp the first time!" He raised his voice. "You should be thankful that I'm not just FIRING YOU!" He caught his next words and calmed himself. "Once you get some discipline in you, then I'll allow you back on narcotics..."  
"What am I going to do until then?" She put her hands on her hips in determination.  
"You have two choices. You can go back and do academy training...or you can transfer."  
"To where? I've already been transferred from homicide...twice." Deep down she knew what squad he was going to suggest.  
"Sex Crimes..."  
"SVU! You have got to be kidding me!" She lifted her hands up in the air. This was just as much as she could take.  
"It's that, or loose your job to someone else!! Look I know your father is the boss over on Sex Crimes. But that is the most disciplined group out there, you could learn a lot."  
"Fine." She cut him off at any other sentence he could say.  
He raised his eyebrow and then nodded in agreement. "George, can you call over to Sex Crimes, have them send over one of their guys over here." One of her peers left the room. "We'll keep you informed on Adam's condition, but it doesn't look good."  
"What about this case...I still want to be on it."  
He grabbed a pen from a coffee cup that read NYPD on it and pulled out a form from her file. "I'm writing down here that if anything comes up about Eric Darice, that you be the first one of the force to know."  
  
"Thank you."  
He nodded in acknowledgement. "You should go clean out your desk. I'll try to keep an empty spot for you here, but if not, don't blow it in Sex Crimes."  
She nodded and turned around. "Yes sir." After she left his office she walked over to her desk and pulled out the box that she left underneath her desk and placed it on her desk. She picked up picture frames of random people, friends, and even one of her mother and father and placed them into the box. She threw the random papers into files and placed them inside as well. She didn't keep anything in the drawers, there was no point she thought. "Don't get to comfortable..." Alyssa looked up to see George leaning against his desk. "You call me at any time if you need me, Ally." George smiled at her before turning back to his seat and sitting in it. "Captain Cragen is sending over a Detective Munch, he should be here soon." "Why send someone to come get me...it's not that far of a walk." Then the answer dawned on her. "Nevermind, I know the answer." A few more minutes past and Alyssa and George played a game of trivia with the random facts about local drug lords. There were quite a few. Finally a tall man wearing a dark suit and tie with dark oval glasses walked through the double doors. "I'm here for Alyssa Cragen." He said looking straight at her. Alyssa stood up and grabbed her box. "It's Detective Cragen." She walked over to John and looked him up and down. "Ah, I remember you...Munch." "That's Detective Munch." John raised his eyebrows over his dark sun glasses.  
"Funny..."  
"I try." John turned around and started walking away. "Not unless I have to sign you out like some cop day-care, then let's go."  
Alyssa caught up to him on the street as they started walking down the block. "I'll have you know, I'm 28 years old!"  
"That's great. Young blood." John was honestly not interested in hearing her talk.  
"So what are you? One of Donald's lackeys?" Her grip on her box tightened as they turned the corner. She could see the station house up ahead.  
"No, Donald doesn't have lackey's." John mused, giving into a small smile. "He has detectives, and then he has a snot-nosed ungrateful daughter..."  
This comment caused Alyssa to speed up her walking quickly. "You have no idea..." She whispered just loud enough for the sarcastic detective to hear her. Then she spoke up a little louder. "Let me guess, he hasn't as much mentioned me until today, right?"  
"No, but I can see why." Before she could quip back to him John walked up some front steps and opened the door. "Here we are, home sweet home." Alyssa walked past him without another word. She navigated through the sea of people until she came upon a door that said "Special Victims Unit". She stopped short of the door, trying to catch her breath that she had not realized that she lost. She watched as John walked past her and opened the door. He looked back at her, "Cragen wants to talk to you when you finally decide to show up."  
When John walked into the room he took his seat in his chair and rolled it up to his desk.  
"Did you get her?" Olivia asked looking at him like he had just shot a cat.  
"Yeah, but I don't think she's coming in here."  
Not even a few seconds after John made his statement the doors opened again and Alyssa walked in, glaring at John. "You thought wrong..." He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I have good hearing..." As she walked past him towards the office that she assumed was her father's office. "Jack-ass." She knocked on the door loudly, her sleeve rolled up her arm, exposing a bracelet of primary color beads. It looked like something a child would make. Everyone heard Donald say "Come!" And she walked into the room and closed the door.  
Olivia and John looked at each other. "We have to work with her?" She asked.  
"Yeah, you'd think that she would change out of that shirt though...blood isn't good for morale."  
"Since when has anything in this job been good for morale?" Fin added taking his seat across from John. "Is Elliot in there?"  
"Yeah, Cragen thought that he'd make a good mediator." Olivia offered.  
"You think he'll need to be the mediator?" Fin asked.  
"Yeah." John and Olivia said at the same time.  
In Donald's office, Alyssa stood with her back to the door, staring at Elliot who was sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of Donald's desk. "Hello Alyssa. This is Elliot Stabler. Have a seat." Alyssa placed her box by the door and walked slowly over to the other chair. As she sat down she grabbed the sides of her jacket and wrapped it a little tighter around her. "Your transfer won't be complete until tomorrow morning, so we're just going to set you up now, and tomorrow you'll start." Alyssa noticed that he had a copy of her file.  
"How'd you get that?" She asked.  
Donald looked up at her and sighed. "Your boss just faxed it over. Do you have any questions, Alyssa?"  
"Yeah." She turned her attention to Elliot, "Who's my new partner?"  
Cragen looked at Elliot and nodded, then he looked back to his daughter. "I'm setting you up with Munch and Tutoula."  
"Yay..." Her sarcasm dripped from her mouth like venom.  
Donald ignored her comment and continued. "Elliot Stabler here will set up a desk for you, and make sure your computer is set up and you have all the files you need." He noticed his daughter's spaced out look and hastened his voice. "He is also your superior and you will treat him with respect.  
"Fine, Donald."  
"That's Captain Cragen!"  
"Hey, hey!" Elliot interrupted. "Calm down the both of you! I don't know what exactly happened between the two of you five years ago, but now you both will have to work together."  
"Yeah, and I'll deal with it." She whispered. Donald and Alyssa glared at each other harshly.  
"No, you just won't deal with it. You'll live with it." Elliot retorted.  
"Elliot. Why don't you go set Alyssa's desk up, and make sure both John and Fin know that starting tomorrow they'll be a trio." Elliot nodded and left the room. The room became quiet, almost too quiet. Finally Donald broke the silence. "You know, you look like your mother right now...she always gave me that look when I was doing something she wasn't happy about."  
"I'll keep that in mind." Alyssa commented. She stood up from the chair and walked over to the door. She noticed her box was gone, Elliot had taken it out to her new desk, which Fin and Elliot were moving so that it was set so it looked like a square shaped Mickey Mouse.  
"You know, this could be good." Donald's voice brought her back to earth, and she turned around. "Go home, I'll see you tomorrow morning at eight." She nodded and opened the door, and walked out. After the door had closed shut behind her Donald whispered to himself. "Goodnight and sweet dreams Ally-girl."  
  
~*~  
  
Expect another update either tomorrow, or tonight! Keep them reviews coming!  
  
oefangram- lol, yes the islands are VERY far apart ^^  
  
any questions? Leave a note and I'll answer as best I can! 


	5. Chapter Five

Author Note: Yes, I know there seems to be confusion about the relationship between Donald and Alyssa. She has a straight dislike for him, and he wavers between giving in to wanting to hate her, and still loving her because she is his daughter! THE EMOTIONS! WAI~!  
  
I also fixed the spelling errors in the last chapter for those of you who caught them-EEP!  
  
Anyways, it's her first day at SVU!...dun dun dun!  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll call when I get out...Thank you so much...yeah... bye." Alyssa turned off her cell phone just as the taxi pulled up in front of the building. She got out and pulled out the twenty dollars for the cabbie. "Keep the change." She decided there had to be an easier way to get to and from work. Normally Adam would pick her up and bring her home. But it didn't seem she could get any one of her new partners to do that for her...that meant letting them know where she lived...and other little secrets. She pulled her shoulder bag over her shoulder and made her way up the stairs. When she reached the door to the Special Victims Unit squad room she calmly opened it. She decided to wear something a little more professional today. She put her hair down, which was surprisingly long, down to the small of her back. Her attire consisted of black slacks and a dark blue button-up shirt, short sleeved. The bracelet she wore the day before hang loosely around her wrist, and for the first time, everyone could see the silver cross she wore around her neck.  
"Good morning." She mused as she made her way through the office. Everyone was leaning on their desks as she walked in. It was like slow motion, something in a movie, when they all stopped their conversation and looked at her. "What?" She asked. "Am I late?" Her head turned to look at the clock that hung sadly on the wall. It read 8:00. Then she turned back to her new co-workers.  
"You come in here, acting like nothing happened yesterday?" Elliot asked sinking deeper into his chair.  
Alyssa smiled outwardly and nodded. "I'm sorry for yesterday. It had been a long day, after loosing a perp, your partner is dying, and then my boss announces that I'm a danger to my own squad, and have no disciple." Taking in a deep breathe she continued. "I promise I won't be that much of a problem...anymore."  
"What about when Donald's around?" Olivia asked.  
She seemed slightly taken back by this question, but tried to answer it the best she could. "Donald and I haven't spoken to each other for five years, nor seen each other. But what happened between Donald and I, is our business."  
"Why don't we change the subject out here?" Everyone looked over and saw Donald walking out of his office holding a file. "Ok, everyone, just a short meeting before I give out the dailies. You have all meet I assume, Alyssa Cragen. She is now part of our squad. I have placed her with John and Fin."  
"Why do you hate me so much?" John asked.  
Donald just gave him a look of lack of amusement then continued. "Ok, looks like there was a murder up on the east-side, seems a kid saw the whole ordeal and lived to talk about it. Elliot, Olivia you go to the scene. John and Fin you go down to the medical examiners."  
"What about me?" Alyssa asked. Her voice seemed quieter then it was only a few minutes ago.  
"I'm sorry, this will take some getting use too, you go with John and Fin." She nodded. Quickly she dropped her bag off on her chair, her box was on top of her desk. Sooner or later she'd get around to taking the stuff out of it...or she wouldn't.  
"I'm driving." Fin said taking the keys from John who willingly gave them up. Alyssa followed behind them quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is the kid still here?" Olivia asked the young cop she was talking to as she walked around the crime scene.  
"Yeah, he's in another room."  
"Why didn't you take him down to our station after you took the body away?" Elliot wasn't in a good mood. This was a murder and there was no dead body here.  
Olivia ignored Elliot for a moment and continued asking her questions, "Why did you call us for this?"  
"Because," The young cop said. "The medical examiner took the body away, but she did say that there were fluids on him."  
"And the kid saw this all happen." The cop nodded his head at Olivia's words. "Man..."  
"You're not kidding..."  
Elliot broke off and started walking towards the back room. Inside a small bedroom was a little boy, a little older then five sitting on his bed along with another male cop who was looking at comics with him. Elliot leaned down at his knees in front of the boy.  
"This is Elliot Stabler he'll take care of you right now." The cop stood up and walked out. The boy looked at Elliot and started moving his feet nervously.  
"What's your name?" Elliot asked.  
"Connor..."  
"Hi Connor, I'm Elliot, and I'm gonna help you."  
"Where's my dad?"  
This was part of the job that he never liked to do. "Let's go back to where I work, and we'll talk there." Connor lifted his arms into the air as a universal signal to everyone as "Pick me up!" Elliot took Connor in his arms and walked out of the room just as Olivia was finishing up with CSU.  
"Yeah, get back to us ASAP."  
"Liv, let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
"That was Elliot, he said that you found fluids on our body? Do you have a match for us, oh wise and power doc!" John asked in his flippant tone as they walked into the medical examiner's room.  
"Yes, and no." the doctor said looking through her paper work. (I forgot the doctor's name) "It seems that out of the 64 chromosomes, it shares 32 of them."  
"So family member." Fin stated.  
"Yes, so we need DNA from every family member in this guy's family that lives in New York."  
"Whoever did this, wanted to really hurt this guy..." Everyone looked over to Alyssa who was standing next to the dead body and looking at the deep puncture wounds on the man's chest. "There seems to be no remorse, all the wounds are deep, jagged. The person we're looking for hated this man. Family or not."  
"You have a good eye..." The doctor said walking up to her.  
Alyssa shrugged and covered the body back up. "When I was little I would go through Donald's files when he was on homicide. He would write notes on the files about different types of wounds. These look just like one that the man's wife stabbed him repeatedly, she hated her husband. Battered wife syndrome." She turned to Fin and Munch who were just staring at her. "But if the murder shares the same 32 chromes, then it can't be a wife. So who do you suggest we look for?"  
"Either a sister, mother, daughter." The doctor handed Alyssa the file. "The fluids are obviously female."  
"You know, that doesn't surprise me." John said looking over Alyssa's shoulder as she looked through the report.  
"I'd call you a women hater if it wasn't for the fact that I agree."  
"And I'd agree to be calling a women hater, but you didn't call me that." Alyssa closed the folder and turned to face John and she smiled.  
"I think you two will get along just fine..." Fin rolled his eyes and grabbed the file from Alyssa and walked out. He turned his head back to the two of them who were still giving each other daggers and let out a loud breath. "Are you two coming?! I want to get back to the station before the next century!"  
  
~*~  
  
Can we say...tension?! Hahahahaha! Anyways, keep them reviews coming! 


	6. Chapter Six

Author Note: I'm putting in the first of a few flashbacks, they will be in between the ** and **. So enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Donald Cragen sat in his office going through the paper work when Elliot walked in and told him to come and watch something. It had been three days since his daughter had joined squad. Also in those three days Connor has not spoken a word to anyone. He was living with his grandmother, and she had brought him by again in hopes that he would talk. There had been no leads, and getting this boy to talk was the key to it. Elliot walked with Donald to the area where they could look into the interrogation rooms without them noticing. Connor had freshly cut hair that made him look like a member of the Beatles. He was wearing cut Osh-Gosh overalls with a red shirt. He was coloring a picture and sitting next to him was Alyssa coloring a picture with him.  
"What color should his shirt be?" She asked looking at the crayons.  
"It's a she..." Connor said.  
"Oh, what color should her shirt be?" He picked up a green crayon and handed it to Alyssa. "Her hair?" He handed her a brown crayon. She smiled and started to color her picture. Finally she stopped and put the crayons down and turned her seat so she was facing him. "Connor, you wanna talk about what happened?"  
"Where's my dad?" Connor asked, still coloring his picture which she assumed was a cat.  
"Sweetie, your dad isn't here."  
"How long is he gonna be gone?" Connor stopped coloring and looked at Alyssa. "How long is he gonna be gone? Grandma won't tell me."  
"Connor...he's always gonna be here in your heart. But he's gonna be gone...forever." Connor got off his chair and crawled into Alyssa's lap and wrapped his arms around her neck.  
"How long is forever?"  
Alyssa rubbed his back and gently rocked him. "Not long...not long at all..."  
Connor pulled away, but stayed on her lap and looked Alyssa in the eyes. "Sissy came back, she ran away, but she came back...Daddy hurt sissy...and then sissy hurt him..."  
"What's her name?"  
"Casey."  
"Where is Casey now?"  
"At Grandma's house..." Connor whispered.  
Donald on the other end of the glass looked at Elliot and Olivia. "You go get the grandmother and have her take you both back to the house, drive her. And then bring in Casey." They nodded and left. Donald turned back to Alyssa and Connor. He was still sitting on her lap, showing her his picture, she was wrong, it was a dog, with whiskers. What she had told Connor was running through his head.  
  
~*~  
  
**Donald was cleaning the grout between the tiles outside near their pool in their home in Atlanta. He rubbed the sweat that was on his forehead off as he looked up to see a three year old Alyssa out on the grass playing with a doll. He smiled at the sound of her laughing. Marge was on a flight coming home, and should be back in a few hours. He wanted to make sure the house was clean and spotless when she returned, so he had taken the day off from work, picked Alyssa up from morning day care. He had given her a bath, which she was now in the process of getting dirty again. He could hear the phone ring from the open back door.  
"Alyssa, stay right there, I'll be right back." Donald said pointing to his daughter. She laughed loudly.  
"Ok, Daddy!" Donald smiled and made his way to the back door and grabbed the corded phone that hung on the wall.  
"Hello, Cragen residence...This is he...yeah my wife was on that flight...what do you mean?...Oh god..." Donald dropped the phone and sank to his knees. He turned his head to see his daughter outside, playing with her doll. He picked up the phone again, "How long ago...ok...yeah..." He hung up the phone the best he could and looked back at his daughter. "Alyssa!! Come here!" Alyssa dropped her doll and ran over to Donald.  
"What's wrong Daddy?" She asked sitting next to him. He picked Alyssa up and leaned against the back door, holding onto her tightly. "What's wrong?"  
"Sweetie...mommy's not coming back home..." Donald's eyes filled with tears.  
"Why?"  
"Mommy's plane went down...she's not...she's gone." Alyssa looked up at her father with such innocence.  
"How long is she going to be gone?"  
Donald ran his fingers gently through her soft hair and thought of the best way to answer this. "She's going to be gone...forever..."  
Tears finally started falling from Donald's eyes. "How long is forever?"  
Donald tried to smile, to be strong for this little girl that now he had to take care of. "Not long at all..." **  
  
Alyssa walked out of the interrogation room with the little boy holding her hand. "Are you tired?" She asked. Connor nodded his head. "Ok, well, Silvia here will take you up stairs, get you some food and a nice comfy bed to take a nap in ok?" Connor nodded and took another woman's hand and disappeared.  
"Stabler and Benson are on their way to get Casey." She turned suddenly to see Donald watching her. She nodded quietly. "Nice...choice of words."  
Alyssa sighed, "Yeah, my father said them to me after my mother died." With that she walked off and took her seat in her chair.  
An hour passed and a 17 year old girl was brought into the station. She had admitted instantly to killing her father. Turns out the man that was her father had been raping her since she was Connor's age. She was afraid he'd do the same to Connor, and killed him. Novak was not into making a deal, and wanted her on Man One.  
Alyssa started picking up her stuff, she had already spent two hours over what she was suppose to be, but Fin stated that she should get use to it. Munch said 'welcome to sex crimes.' As she was about to leave she heard someone say her name. She turned around to see Donald walking about of his office. "Yeah, Captain?"  
"I think that you and I should have a talk, let's go out to dinner tomorrow night." Donald offered.  
Alyssa was not at all in the mood to argue. "Alright. How about at the Italian restaurant down the street from your apartment at six?" Alyssa pinched the bridge of her nose, she had a nasty headache coming on.  
"Sounds like a plan. See you then." Alyssa turned around and walked out of the Station house.  
"You're really trying aren't you?" Donald jumped when he heard Elliot behind him.  
"If your daughter became estranged from you, you'd want to try and fix the relationship again...wouldn't you?"  
Elliot smiled. "I'd go to hell and back to fix that relationship." Donald smiled and returned to his office.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, sorry if this chapter seems weird, I have a headache, and loads of homework to do. So just leave a review! ^^ please? 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Ok a little bit of an explanation. But you know there HAS to be more behind what I give when it comes to my char. Alyssa. ^^ She's such a pain...I love it! Anyways. Enjoy this chapter. Sorry it was so late. My comp. screen DIED so I had to wait until my dad got me a new one. The joys of living in college. Woot. Speaking of which. I have a class.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and Alyssa. *tries to steal munch...he isn't moving....* well...damn ^^  
  
~*~  
  
Donald looked at his gold wrist watch; it was 6:10 in the evening. He was dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt with a black over- jacket. It looked like he had just left from work. But that's all he really had in his wardrobe, work clothes. Taking in a deep breath he took another drink of his ginger ale and watched patiently at the passing people. Waiting for one of them to be his daughter.  
"Would you like to order?" A handsome young waiter asked Donald holding onto his electronic note pad.  
"No," Donald shook his hands to emphasis. "I'm waiting for my daughter."  
"Oh, a Daddy-Daughter dinner, that's so sweet. What's her name?"  
"You could say that...Alyssa Cragen."  
"Alright, I'll keep my eye out for her." Donald nodded. Ten minutes later she arrived and took her seat across of Donald.  
"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was hell outside my apartment..." She was wearing a large leather jacket, what looked to be a pale blue tank top underneath and khaki pants.  
"It's New York; Traffic's hell everywhere." Donald stated.  
The waiter arrived and asked Alyssa what she would like to drink. "Ginger Ale." She said. The waiter nodded and left. She picked up the menu and opened it. "What are you going to have, Donald?"  
Donald raised his eyebrows and smiled to himself. "The salmon angel hair pasta sounds good. You'll be having the ravioli, I presume?"  
She laughed. "I'm so predictable." She put the menu down. "What kind of filling?"  
"You hate mushrooms...so cheese." Donald said taking another drink of his ginger ale, around this time the waiter arrived with hers and a refill for his. They ordered politely, and once the waiter had left again, an awkward silence filled the scene.  
"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Alyssa asked as she grabbed a bread stick.  
"About the past, about what you've been doing for the past five years..."  
Alyssa interrupted him. "I joined the academy, got put into homicide, got suspended, got put back into homicide, then narcotics, and then whoala, I'm on Sex Crimes."  
"You honestly think that I don't know that already? It's all in your file-which I read two nights ago."  
"Then why did you ask?"  
"Because I don't even know my own daughter anymore!" They only had been sitting together for less then twenty minutes and already an argument had already broken out.  
Their food had come and they were sitting quietly, picking at the food that was on their plate, and sometimes putting it into their mouth.  
"How are things working out with Munch and Tutoula?" Donald asked putting a nice cooked piece of salmon into his mouth.  
"It's working out. So far can't complain. It's entertaining to say the least to watch the two of them argue. I don't know how you can eat sea food that looks disgusting." Alyssa made a sound of disgust as she continued to pick at her ravioli.  
"It's an acquired taste in which you have never been able to eat. Your mother made the best smoke salmon." Alyssa stopped shuffling her fork around on her dish, then finally stabbed a lone piece of pasta and ate it. "Does it bother you so much to have your mother mentioned?"  
"I don't feel like answering that." Alyssa stated harshly. "Mom's dead, I was three when she died. I don't remember her. So why bring it up?"  
"Because she's your mother."  
"And she's dead." Alyssa adverted her eyes to her food again, and began to pick at it. "That's something that you should have realized a long time ago."  
Instantly Donald knew what she was talking about. "Don't start that."  
Alyssa slowly lifted her head up. "And why not? Isn't that what started this all?" Donald leaned back into his chair, realizing that he wasn't going to get to finish what was on his plate. "My co-workers think that I'm an ungrateful little snot for a daughter. I'm sure you haven't told them the hell I had to go through for you."  
"They know that I used to...drink." Donald lowered his voice as not to make it carry.  
"So while you were passed out on the couch every night, I helped pay for bills, bought food, cleaned. I took care of you. You were drunk and forgot my graduation for God sakes!" Nothing Donald could say or do right now could change the subject or Alyssa's mind. "You spent all my childhood and teenage years, drunk! I couldn't bring my friends over because who'd want to see my drunk father!"  
"Alyssa...listen to me..."  
"No, you listen to me! Yes I will respect you as my boss, but as far as I'm concern I don't have to respect you as a father. I'm old enough now that I don't need you. I never did."  
Donald ran the palm of his hand over his face, already this conversation had exhausted him. "I know...I'm sorry for what happened in the past, but I can't change that fact. But I'm willing to try and work it out. I want to be a family again."  
"Family?" Alyssa was stunned at her father's words. Deep inside she didn't want too. She left the day of her graduation and didn't look back. She hadn't had a family and any family she came close to having had been torn apart.  
Alyssa stood up from her seat and pulled some money out of her pant pocket. "That should pay for my dinner."  
"This was my treat."  
"No, I insist." She pulled on her jacket. "You are a great cop, but being a father was different then arresting the bad guys..."  
"Yeah, being a father meant I was the bad guy. At least think about it."  
"I will." Alyssa walked off and out of the restaurant. A young man at the door hailed her a cab and opened the door for her. "Thanks" Once she was seated in the cab she gave the street her apartment was on and the cab lunged forward. Alyssa leaned back into the cab seat and thought about the conversation that had just passed and conversations from the past.  
  
**"Where do you think you're going?!" Donald screamed at his daughter who was throwing clothes into a dark blue duffle bag.  
"Away!" She retorted. "How could you? You said you'd be there! This was the only thing that I EVER asked you to show up for!"  
"I said I was sorry..." Donald's voice slightly slurred.  
"Yeah, let me guess. Jack's sorry too..." Donald looked at his daughter. Tears were streaming down her face.  
"Where you going?" He asked again.  
"Not sure. How much the money I have in my pocket will take me." She whispered as she zipped up her bag.  
"You ever coming back?"  
"I don't know..."  
Donald walked away from the door way of his daughters room and went into the front room and sat down the couch; he stared at the bottle of Jack Daniel's. A few moments later he heard Alyssa's foot steps out in the front room.  
"I'm going now..." She stated firmly. Donald didn't say anything. "Donald..."  
"Call...when you get where ever you are going...just call, sweet heart." **  
  
She never called... 


	8. Chapter Eight

Yes, it's true...I'm a fluff writer, and I can't write without putting some fluff into a story, and I'm partial to Munch. So pre-warning to some fluff and...what's this? Not that Donald and Alyssa's relationship as daughter and father can't get anymore stressful, I DO THIS TO THEM!  
  
Disclaimer: I repeat myself. I don't own the characters expect for Alyssa and occasionally Munch...when Dick Wolf is nice to me...which is never...  
  
~*~  
  
Alyssa was sitting at her desk running her fingers over the paper work that she had not even started. It was around noon and Elliot and Olivia were out on assignment and Tutoula had come down with the flu, so he was home nursing himself. Earlier that morning she had offered to organize the new cases that they had just gotten and put them into the right folders. Alyssa pulled out another file from the pile next to her, "Why is it always children?" She whispered looking through the file.  
"Because, they are so easy to manipulate." Alyssa looked up to find John Munch hovering over her desk holding a mug. "Coffee?"  
"Read my mind, Munch." He placed the mug on her desk and walked back to his desk. "Thank you."  
"It's not a problem you just looked half-dead." John gave his usual wise-ass smirk.  
Alyssa smiled. "Yeah, well last night wasn't so good, I couldn't sleep."  
John nodded. "Your dinner with Donald was last week though...so what's troubling you now?"  
It was true just last week was her dinner with her father that was only kept between the two of them so naturally everyone in SVU knew. She took a large chug of the coffee, it had a bitter taste. Everything in SVU had a bitter taste.  
"I guess I'm just not use deal with these types of things every day..." She whispered putting the mug down and looking at John. "In homicide, the vics are dead, they don't talk, though sometimes we wish they did...might make putting their deaths together easier. And in narcotics, there are no people to deal with really. It's the drugs, and the drug lords. Mostly little high scholars who think they can make an extra buck by selling weed to their class mates."  
"It's the kids that get to you the most I notice."  
Alyssa nodded. "Yeah. I just have to ask myself. Why? How? How could they do that?"  
John leaned over his desk and whispered. "I've been on this job for...a long time now...and I still don't know the answer to that." Alyssa and John shared a small laugh before she returned to her paper work. John leaned back into his chair and opened up his newspaper.  
"Hey John, Alyssa?" They looked up to see Donald poking his head out of his office. "Elliot just called. Olivia and him are heading back so why don't you two go down to the medical examiners, the body just arrived and I want to know what's going on there." John and Alyssa just looked at him for a moment blankly before he sighed heavily. "Now would be good."  
"Right." John said standing up. Alyssa followed John pulling on her leather jacket.  
  
~*~  
  
"How many times do we get a dead male body with his penis hacked off?" Olivia asked as she sat down in a chair across from Donald in his office. Elliot sat next to her holding the papers from his police report.  
"I'd put money on that it's almost every single one." Elliot said.  
"Any idea on what cut it off?" Donald asked thankful that he wasn't eating this time they told him that the vics penis had been taken off.  
Elliot flipped a few pages until he found something that appealed to him. "Not exactly. Maybe a sharp butcher knife."  
"Doesn't seem possible to be an expert eye. It looked almost to be torn off." Olivia stated.  
"And you were really looking." Elliot joked.  
"Ok, before this continues, any finger prints?" Donald interrupted.  
"A few." Olivia stated.  
Elliot continued. "CSU has them and a few of them have stayed at the apartment to see if they could pull up anymore."  
"Anything else from CSU, Elliot?"  
"Yeah, it seems are vic had a great time before he died. But the coroner would be able to tell more then CSU. But we found two opened packages of condoms and-"  
"Sir..." One of the older members of the unit opened the door quietly. "I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a kid in the office. He says he's looking for his mom..." Olivia, Elliot, and Donald gave each other a look of confusion.  
"How old?" Donald asked.  
"He says his five. His name is Eric."  
"Elliot you wanna take care of this?" Donald asked, but there really was no room for argument. Elliot stood up and handed the police report to Olivia and followed the other man. Standing in the middle of the station room was a little boy wearing a nice looking pair of jeans and a red t- shirt. He had an olive skin tone and dark brown hair with small wisps of blonde hair. Elliot noticed his eyes were a strange blue color.  
"Eric?" The boy looked up at Elliot and smiled. "I'm Detective Elliot Stabler. You're looking for your mom?" Elliot knelt at Eric's eye level.  
"Yeah...my aunt dropped me off. My cousin got sick and she couldn't take me with her."  
"Does your mom work her Eric?" Eric smiled brightly and nodded his head.  
"Who's this?" Elliot looked up to see John walk in.  
"I'm Eric! Who are you?" Eric asked turning himself around to face John.  
John smiled warmly at this little boy. "I'm John Munch." He looked at Elliot. "I'm assuming that he's not one of yours and Kathy's?"  
"No." Elliot smiled. "He says his mom works here..." He trailed off for a moment. "Where's Alyssa?"  
John took his seat. "She wanted to take a look at something, and before I could say no she was off. But she should be back really soon." John was taken by surprise when he noticed the little boy walking up to him and crawling into his lap.  
"Are you a friend of my moms?" Eric asked.  
"Alyssa?" John asked. Eric smiled and looked back at Elliot who had the same look of shock as on John's face.  
At that moment Alyssa walked in through the open double doors with a smile on her face. "I found it! I found a few cases with same MO in the folder's downstairs." She walked over to her locker and opened it up and through in a set of keys and her jacket.  
"You could have just down that up here..." Elliot said, not taking his eyes off Eric."  
  
"Yeah, but that wouldn't have been much fun now wouldn't it?" Alyssa laughed.  
"MOMMY!!!" Alyssa turned around sharply to see Eric smiling holding out his arms as he sat on John's lap.  
"Enrique?" She cried out and walked over to John's desk.  
"It's me Mommy!" Alyssa smiled and laughed uneasy and picked up Eric.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked trying not look at her co- workers.  
"Edmundo got sick and Tía had to take Edmundo to the hospital."  
Alyssa sighed heavily and hugged Eric. "You're both still staring at me aren't you?" She asked out loud.  
"I think we're both very confused..." John stated.  
"Does Donald know?" Elliot asked looking back to the office door, thankful at the moment that the blinds were pulled shut.  
"No..." She said. Pulling Eric out of the hug she smiled and put him down. "But I suppose theirs no getting around this right now is there?"  
"No." Elliot and John said at the same time. They all turned there attention to Donald's office door as it opened and Olivia walked out. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Alyssa holding a child in her arms.  
"What's going on?" She asked.  
"Olivia," Alyssa started. "I would like you to meet my son, Enrique, or Eric."  
"Son?" Olivia asked in shock.  
Alyssa smiled looked at Eric who was halfway asleep on her shoulder at this moment. "Yeah...Is Donald busy right now?"  
"No..." Alyssa nodded and walked past them towards the door and knocked on it. When she heard Donald say "Come in." Her heart started to race and carefully balancing Eric in her arms she opened the door with shaky hands.  
  
~*~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!! This one is not my fault I have a call in like five minutes so I just have enough time to through this online and get to class. LOL! Ok so I indulged myself with some fluff, and I added the major factor! The next chapter: the explanation to Eric!  
  
Btw, non-Spanish langue people, Tía means Aunt. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Author note: Um, sorry this chapter is so...late...FF.net...suspended me for a fanfic a wrote...which was unfair, but I won't go there. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, the enxt one will be up...soonish I hope..if I don't get suspended again. -___-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own...nobody! Besides characters not on SVU and plot.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come in!" Donald yelled through his office, his eyes never leaving the paper work on his desk. If he had a nickel for every time he was interrupted while he was in the middle of going through a police report...he could retire by now, which at the moment seemed like a wonderful idea. He heard the door open and closed; all the while he was looking down. "Yeah?"  
"Donald?" Donald looked up to see Alyssa walk up to his desk holding onto a small child in her arms.  
"You know, I'm not a baby-sitter. Find that kid's mother as soon as possible." Donald stated pointing to the kid with his pen. He noticed the kid was asleep with his hand lightly grasping Alyssa's ear.  
"Mother?" Alyssa asked slightly confused, but quickly recovered herself. "We found his mother."  
Donald raised his eyebrows. "And where is she?"  
Alyssa took in deep breaths trying to calm the beating of her furious heart. She turned her head and gently moved her shoulder. "Enrique...wake up." The boy slowly opened his eyes and met his with Alyssa's. "Hey handsome boy..." Enrique smiled. Alyssa turned her head to Donald. "Donald...this is Enrique. He's my son...your grandson..."  
The pen Donald was holding hit his desk and almost seemed to echo throughout the small office. Enrique moved out of his mother's arms and stood in front of Donald's desk. "This is my...other granddaddy?" Enrique looked up at his mother. She nodded and Enrique walked up to his new grandfather. Donald picked Enrique up and set him on his lap. "What do I call you?"  
Donald's face had not changed, he still seemed to be in shock. "Whatever you want to call me...Enrique."  
Enrique looked over at Alyssa and smiled. "Can I call him Papa?"  
With a laugh Alyssa answered, "That's fine...why don't you go bother your new friends out there while Papa and I have a talk ok sweetie?"  
"Ok, I wanna go talk to John Monch..." Enrique wiggled loose and ran out of the office closing the door behind him.  
"Monch?" Donald asked.  
"He has a problem saying 'U's...he's pretty good at saying his cousin's name, but he still hasn't gotten use to it." Alyssa said taking a seat in a chair.  
"So...that's what I've missed in the past five years..." Donald said quietly.  
"You've missed a lot more then that...maybe if I started at the beginning."  
"Maybe if you did..."  
She sighed and crossed her legs and thought for a moment. "When I got to the bus station I realized that I actually had enough money to get myself to San Diego. It seemed, too perfect, the other side of the country, the complete opposite of New York, so I bought the ticket. A one way ticket away from you and New York. I had considered moving back to Atlanta for awhile, but I couldn't go back there either. When I arrived in San Diego I had no clue where to go, what to do."  
"What did you do?"  
"I moved into a shelter for a week until I found a job, from there I got an apartment that I found that I could make rent." Alyssa relaxed a little bit. "I worked with kids, at a day care. Cop for the kids. After a year I met a nice man named Hector. He asked me to go out to dinner with him. I agreed, mostly because I was lucky if I got one meal a day. Like I said, I could make rent, but I had to sacrifice a few things. Food was one of those things. Hector worked at a local company, it seemed to be really taking off. He never flashed around his money, but you would know by looking at him that he had it. I did not have to want for anything. Finally, months past and Hector and his sister Ana decided to move to New York, also Hector's boss was transferring him.  
"I almost didn't go, purely for the fact that it would take me back here, but I found myself on a plane back to New York. I decided that I would make some extra money by working as a secretary in Hector's office. The pay was good and I realized that I could pay for my own apartment, but when we moved back to New York, Hector insisted that I move in with him, and I did. I realized that I was happy living with him, that someone cared for me, and that someone didn't forget any important dates, nor did he drink, at all."  
When Alyssa stopped during her story Donald leaned forward and locked his hands together and leaned his elbows on his desk.  
"Six years ago, I found out I was pregnant. I was scared out of my mind, but when I told Hector. I don't think I've ever seen him as happy. Turns out that he places family first on his list of priorities. I could not image being any more happy. I wanted to tell you everything, and when I went to your office they had said that you transferred to Sex Crimes. When I arrived outside the station house, I just stood there. What could I say at that moment to make it all better. It had been so many years." Alyssa ran her fingers through her hair. "Plus, I wasn't married yet, and I was pregnant. I didn't-" She stopped and considered her words. "I didn't want to disappoint you anymore."  
Her words shocked him. All this time she had been afraid of disappointing him? When he thought he had been disappointing her. "What happened after you left?"  
Alyssa sighed heavily. "I went back to my apartment, Hector was home and he took me out to eat. I guess nothing really happened for the next eight months. Hector and I wanted to get married after Enrique was born because it would have taken that long to get the visa's for his family in Mexico. I guess Enrique was only...three months old when Hector's family arrived. I told Hector that I would go out and pick up something to make for dinner." Alyssa's face went pale and her eyes went dead. "I shouldn't have left...When I came back the front door was open."  
Donald noticed the tears that were falling from her eyes. She didn't make an effort to push them away as she continued. "I walked in and put the bags on the counter. I knew something wasn't right, my first thought was on Enrique so I ran into his room, and he was fast asleep. I called for Hector, but I didn't get any answer. I walked out into the living room..." Her voice cracked a little. "There was so much blood...and Hector was just lying there, dead. I looked out onto the balcony and there was a man, brown hair, light skin, green eyes. He saw me and took off down the fire escape. I stood there looking out the window and then I looked back to Hector...I cried. Once. Only once." Alyssa's eyes returned to normal and she looked at Donald seriously. "The day we saw each other again, it had only been a week after Hector's funeral."  
"That explains...a lot..." Donald whispered. "Did they ever find the killer?"  
"You know the guy that we're after, on rape, murder, and drugs?" Donald nodded. "That's him..."  
Donald gave a look of shock again. "Why are you allowed on undercover opps. If he's seen you?"  
"It's amazing how much I've changed since five years ago. I lost all the fat I gained when I was pregnant. Plus make-up is a wonderful thing...Now that you know. I need to take Enrique home, and call Ana and find out what happened." Alyssa stood up.  
"Just one more question." Alyssa nodded. "Is that why you joined the force? To catch Hector's killer?"  
Alyssa smiled sadly. "He took someone that I loved away from me. Yes, I joined just get my revenge..." Alyssa walked out of the office. She smiled at what she saw. John was sitting at his desk with Enrique on his lap. John was talking to him.  
"And that's just one of my many conspiracies..." Alyssa walked over to John. "I'll take it from here..." Enrique lifted his arms and Alyssa pulled him up. "Monch was jost telling me aboot John F..." He looked at John with a questionable look. "Kennedy." "Yeah." Alyssa looked at John as she grabbed her coat. "Please don't pollute my son's mind." "What else are kid's for?" John laughed. "I'll see ya tomorrow John." Alyssa walked out of the station room. "BYE MONCH!!!!!" Enrique called out.  
  
~*~  
  
Idea: would people be mad at me if I added a little romance into this story??? 


	10. Chapter Ten

Author Note: Classes...suck! I'm taking a soc. Class so right now I'm in the middle of my research project which is on song lyrics and love, but I'm looking at songs only with the title "Love Song" or "Love". Then I'm taking a classics class where we are just finishing reading the Iliad. I'm finishing up my speech class and then I'm in an Acting class...college is so much fun! Anyways, let's see where this chapter takes us, I'm hoping to make it longer then the other chapters, but we'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own anything, expect for my characters and plot.  
  
~*~  
  
Donald sat in his office taking in the last few moments. It was quite a shock to find out that he was grandfather...and at that had been one for five years, but didn't know about it. He hadn't moved since Alyssa left; he had spent the past few minutes staring down the door.  
"'The day we saw each other again, it had only been a week after Hector's funeral.'" He remembered back to when he saw her that day. Strangely it seemed like it was only a few days ago.  
  
~*~ Donald had gotten off work early and he was in a rush to get out of his office. He had thrown on his black over coat and ran out of his office. "Where you heading?" Stabler asked before he took a sip of his coffee. "Hot date?"  
Donald stood sharply, almost falling over, but caught himself on John's desk. He turned himself around to face Elliot. "No. I'm lucky enough to get part of the day off, so I'm looking for a nice evening at home, to myself." He then turned back around and made his way out the door, but he heard Elliot laugh. Donald couldn't stop the smile that played on his face. He was to old in his eyes to date again. He made his way out onto the street in front and started down the street towards his apartment.  
"Vas Ana, vas!" Donald heard a voice that sounded very familiar and turned his body towards the voice on the busy street. "Sí!" Donald turned back to face the sidewalk, but stopped suddenly when he say out of his side vision, Alyssa. She had closed the car door and began walking away. She had her hair pulled up into a pony tail and she was wearing all black. The look of determination was on her face as she walked through the crowd.  
It was as if time stopped when they saw each other. Alyssa stopped mid step and Donald turned his body to completely face her. "Alyssa?"  
Alyssa lowered her leg and stood her ground. "Donald."  
"It's been along time Aly." Donald said walked towards her. Alyssa took a step back.  
"Yeah..." Alyssa looked past him for a moment and then turned look back at him. "I'm sorry, Donald. But right now, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone." With that she walked away.  
"Wait!" He grabbed Alyssa by her arm causing her to turn around. "I haven't seen you in, how many years? And all you can do is say you're not in the mood to talk?!" Alyssa tried to move her arm out of Donald's grasp.  
Finally she moved her arm the right way and he let go. "I said I was sorry!" With that she ran off down the street leaving Donald stand there with a look of confusion mixed with hurt on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey. Don, you ok?" Donald looked up to see Elliot entering his office.  
Donald shook his head quickly, leaving the day dreams and memories behind. "Yeah Elliot. Is there something you want to talk about, ask me?" Donald picked up his pen and grabbed some paper work, acting as if he actually had stuff to do at that moment.  
Elliot closed his office door and took a seat in one of the chairs facing Donald. "I was just wondering how you are taking this."  
"Well, how would you take something like this?"  
Elliot leaned back into the chair and smiled thoughtfully for a moment. "Not very well."  
"Then you have your answer."  
"She's not married is she?" Elliot asked quickly.  
Donald took in a deep breath, "No." He breathed out. "Her fiancé was murdered. Why don't you do some research on the murder of Hector...Hector...Mendez..." He said as he picked up his daughters folder and noticed on some of her write ups the name Hector Mendez as being mentioned.  
"Alright, I can do that..." Elliot stated. Donald handed him her folder.  
"Don't let Alyssa know that you're doing this. It's not that I don't believe her, it's just that..."  
"It's just that you feel that she's still not being completely honest."  
"You could say that."  
Elliot smiled sadly and stood up and walked out of Donald's office. John was still sitting at his desk going through some paper work when he noticed Elliot looking down at him.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" John smiled almost too sweetly.  
Elliot sighed. "I can only imagine what he's going through right now..." John put his paperwork down and turned his attention to his friend. "If one of my daughters had just dropped that kind of a bomb on me, I'm sure I'd be just as...astonished...and not sure what to say as he is right now..."  
John sighed. "Just be lucky you don't have such a screwed up relationship with your children as Donald has."  
"I wouldn't call it screwed up..." They both jumped and saw Donald standing near them with his arms crossed. "I'd call it non-existent." Donald noticed the startled look on their faces. "Don't worry. I know my personal life seems to be the talk of SVU right now...and strangely...it doesn't bother me...too much." He watched as John let out a large breath. "I'm going to take the rest of the night off. Elliot you're in charge, call me if there is anything that comes up in any of the cases we're working on."  
"What about me?" John asked.  
Donald smiled. "Both your partners are gone, why don't you go home too."  
"I'm not gonna complain there..."  
  
~*~  
  
Alyssa unlocked the door to her apartment and pushed open the door. Enrique was asleep in her arms and Alyssa was balancing him and her purse and jacket in the other hand. "Jeez sweetie." She whispered. "When did you gain so much weight?" Alyssa threw her purse and jacket onto the back of a chair and walked over to the couch and laid her son there. He curled himself up. Standing up Alyssa took a look around her apartment. White- washed walls, with a wood frame; burgundy furniture and a old coffee table that she got half off because it was cracked.  
She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the white-cordless phone off the pearl-titled island. She slowly dialed the phone while watching her soon take slow and deep breaths. "Hello?" The voice answered.  
"Ana? It's me, Alyssa."  
"Oh Alyssa! Did Enrique get to your office alright?" Ana's voice was sweet, and carried a heavy accent.  
"Sí! Yes. That's what I called about."  
"Oh?"  
"What happened?" Alyssa walked over to the fridge and pulled out the first thing she saw; it was a coke.  
"Oh yes. Edmundo got sick. He was throwing up everywhere and I didn't want Edmundo to get Enrique sick. I tried to call you, but no one was picking up your phone."  
"We probably we all out. This new case is...well...murder..." She sighed and sat down on a wooden stool and opened the coke can. "Is Edmundo ok?" She asked after taking a sip of it.  
"Yes, he caught some sort of flu virus, but the doctor says that he will be fine. You know how kids get. I'd watch Enrique over the next few days if I were you."  
"I will Ana. Thank you. Can you watch him tomorrow, or do I need to find another babysitter?"  
Ana laughed heartily. "No no. I can watch him. Edmundo is on some medication and should be in bed all tomorrow."  
"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow." Before Alyssa could hang up the phone she heard Ana's voice.  
"Have you had any new leads?"  
Alyssa's voice caught in her throat. "No, he hasn't shown back up on our radar since last month."  
"You'll find him Ana. You'll find him for all of us...for Hector." Alyssa sighed. "Goodnight Alyssa, I'll pick Enrique up tomorrow around seven."  
"Night." Alyssa hung up the phone and took another drink out of her coke. "Not that she doesn't drop any guilt trips at all..." She whispered.  
"Mommy..." Alyssa looked over to Enrique sit up from the couch.  
"Yeah sweetie?" Enrique got up and walked over to her.  
"I'm tired..." She stifled a laugh. He could be so silly sometimes. "Alright sweetie. Let's get changed and I'll tuck you in." She put down her coke and followed her son into his bed room.  
  
~*~  
  
ok, so it was a little longer. Anyways, look for FLUFF and ROMANCE in chapters to come. ^.^ next chapter might take a little longer to get up considering I'm getting my ears pierced tomorrow...and so I might be nursing my ears for awhile...wish me luck, I'm so nervous!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Note: So, my ears feel fine, and I've been catching up on my homework cuz I have a lot of it. This chapter is longer...I think 0_0. This has fluff at the beginning and then we are dropped head first into the plot...there are like three plot lines in this story, and I might outline...sometime soon...but if you know what the three plot lines are, feel free to outline them for me ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: I own your soul! ^.--  
  
~*~  
  
"Thanks Ana, I'll pick him up around ten tonight. I'll call if that changes!." Alyssa waved to Ana who pulled away in a dark blue mini-van. She barely made out her son waving to her manically through the back tinted window. She smiled widely as she swung her shoulder bag over her shoulder causing her to turn herself the opposite direction. It was barely light outside; looking at her watch she could barely tell if it was six or seven in the morning. She began her walk down the street while looking for an empty cab to hail. It looked like to her that she would be walking for awhile. "Walking is good for you." She mused out loud to herself. "But not this early in the morning."  
The sound of a car horn made her jump a few inches off the concrete. She turned to her side to see a white car pull up beside her. The sound of her heart beating was in her ears and it felt like it had jumped into her throat as the driver side window rolled down.  
"Want a ride?" She relaxed a little when she was confronted by the kind yet stern face of John Munch.  
Alyssa's hands went up to her chest as if to stop her heart from exiting through her rib cage. "Don't ever do that again, John! You just about gave me a heart attack."  
"I do try." John chuckled a little and gave her an innocent smile. "But seriously, do you want a ride? I promise I'm cheaper then a cab."  
Alyssa smiled and nodded slowly. Carefully she crossed the front of the car to the passenger side door. John unlocked the car and she pulled open the door and sitting herself down into the seat.  
"Seat belt?" John asked. Alyssa rolled her eyes and pulled the seat belt over her and locked it.  
Sinking into her seat she turned her head to face John, "Thanks." John smiled and pulled the car out into the street without signaling. "I didn't know you lived around here." Alyssa stated.  
"I live two miles down the street." John replied. "You're lucky I decided to drive in today. What were you going to do? Walk all the way to the station house?"  
Alyssa laughed. "Well, I probably would have. That is, if you hadn't saved my morning."  
"Oh because walking ten miles would have ruined your day."  
"Yeah, you never know when it's going to rain."  
John laughed at her softly. "I'm just a regular prince charming." Alyssa smiled sweetly. "What?" John raised his eyebrows at her. He started to feel a little uncomfortable.  
Alyssa turned herself so she was facing the road in front of her. "You're more of a prince charming then you make yourself out to be."  
"How's Eric?" John changed the subject quickly.  
"Good. You must have really had an effect on him. You were all he talked about on the way home last night before he fell asleep. That and JFK."  
"So what does he do during the day when you're at work?"  
"He goes to his aunt's house where she takes care of him and her son." Alyssa sighed her answer out. "John can I ask you a question?"  
"Sure, but no guarantee I'll answer it."  
Alyssa nodded. "Why aren't you married?"  
John just about slammed on the brakes, or just about hit the gas pedal in shock. "What do you mean by that?" He wasn't sure if he should be insulted or what.  
"I mean that you're a good guy, so why are you alone?"  
Taking in a few deep breaths John answered. "I have had three wives. Those relationships didn't work out. They were all air-heads and..."  
"And you are a genius."  
John smirked. "Pretty close."  
Alyssa nodded. "Don't you get tired of being alone?"  
John looked over at Alyssa, she was looking out the passenger side window. "This conversation is not about me, is it?" Alyssa was caught off guard and looked over at him. John pulled into a parking lot and parked the car. "We're here."  
Alyssa got out of the car and closed the door. "Thanks, John." John watched Alyssa run up to the station house. John had to lean against his car for a few moments to calm his brain...and his heart.  
  
~*~  
  
It was already half-way through the day and everyone had gathered together for a quick meeting about the case they were working on. Still no new leads, in fact Donald was just saying that they might need to shelve this one. Also they had a problem finding any living family members, or even an ID on the body.  
"If no one claims the body by tomorrow then we shelve the case until further notice. Is that ok with everyone?" Everyone nodded and some let out mumbles. "Geez, is everyone just dead today?" Donald asked putting down his folder.  
"I've been mostly dead all day..." Fin stated.  
"Princess Bride...funny." Elliot pointed out. Fin smirked at him. "Didn't think you were the type to watch those movies."  
"I like to be cultured." Alyssa snorted from her seat. Fin shot her a deadly look which just made her laugh harder. "You think that's funny don't you?" Alyssa just nodded, still trying to keep her laughter inside. The phone on her desk started to ring. "Answer that with a straight face." Donald stated rolling his eyes. Alyssa laughed a little before answering the phone. "(Snort) Special Victims Unit (snort), Detective Cragen." "Yeah, and if that's rape victim they're really going to take her seriously now..." Olivia stated, hardly containing her laughter as well. "This is Alyssa Cragen..." Everyone stopped talking and turned to Alyssa. They watched her face go from one of laughter to one of pure horror. "You bastard..." She whispered. "Stay away from my son...how did you get this number?..." Alyssa pulled the phone away from her ear and placed it down onto the cradle. Everyone looked at her with clueless faces. "Who was that?" John asked. "Eric Darice..." "You mean that man that we went out into the country for? The one that ran away? That Eric Darice?" Olivia asked. "Yeah..." Alyssa whispered. "What did he say?" Donald ask getting up and walking over to his daughter who looked completely spaced out. "You won't find me...come after me again and the bastard child gets it..." Donald picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers then put the phone up to his ear. "Where is Enrique right now?" Alyssa was still kind of spaced out. "Where is he?" "East-side apartments...apartment 85..." "Hello, dispatch. I need some uniforms to go to the East-side apartments, apartment 85 and stay with the family in that apartment. I want one of them to report back to me as soon as they get there. Thanks." Donald hung up the phone. "And the plot thickens..." Alyssa stated while standing up. "Now what?" "Now we tap this phone. Elliot you know who to call?" Elliot nodded. Olivia got up and walked over to Alyssa. "Did he say how he got this number?" "No, he just laughed." Alyssa looked at Olivia and shrugged as she spoke. "Who knows how he got it. He's a weasel. I just want to make sure my son's ok." "The uniforms should be there soon. I'm sure he's ok." Olivia said. "Yeah, Enrique's a tough little boy...he'll be fine." Alyssa looked over at John who smiled at her. "I need to know he's ok..." "John why don't you drive Alyssa over there..." "Sure..." John stood up and grabbed his car keys as Alyssa walked over to him. He placed a hand on her shoulder as they walked out of the room. 


	12. Chapter 12

Note: sorry this is so late! FORGIVE ME!  
  
Disclaimer: I own...my soul? At least for this week.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where is he?" Two uniformed guards walked forward in the doorway and held out there arms to stop the wide-eyed Alyssa. She hit there arms with her torso and tried to get passed them. "Where is my son?"  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Cragen, but maybe you should calm down before you see him." One uniform stated calmly in a deep southern accent.  
"That is Detective Cragen to you!" She hit the men hard in there shoulders and walked passed them.  
"You really shouldn't get in her way..." The uniforms turned to see John Munch walking passed them. "She's a cop, and a mom...and she has a gun..." Walking past the uniforms he didn't see them exchange worried glances. "You called Captain Cragen right?"  
"No, sir..."  
John turned around, fire blazed in his eyes. "Then get your asses in gear and call the man! I'll have your badges!" John spun on his heel and followed the ever glowing aura of Alyssa.  
He found her hugging a very confused, but happy little boy. Eric looked up at John and smiled wildly. "MONCH!"  
"Hey little man, glad to see you in one piece." John smiled and looked over at a medium built and height Mexican woman. He walked over to her and held out his hand. "Detective..."  
"John Monch." She finished for him'  
"Actually, it's Munch..." John laughed a little. "You must be..."  
"Ana." She shook his hand firmly and smiled. Alyssa stood up slowly while holding her son's hand. "Why don't we all just sit down?" John nodded and followed Ana to a couch. "I'll get us some water."  
"Eric, why don't you go check on Edmundo for me?" Alyssa asked with a smile on her face.  
"He's sleeping." Eric stated flatly.  
"Why don't you go check on him anyways?" John asked. Eric smiled and nodded. In his child-like way he let go of his mother's hand and ran down the hallway. Alyssa took a seat next to John as Ana came walking back into the room holding a tray with three glasses of water, and two aspirin tablets. Alyssa raised her eyebrow in question when Ana handed her the tablets.  
"You might want them." Ana smiled and took a seat in an over-stuffed rocking chair. "So, which one of you wants to explain the uniforms?"  
"I will." Alyssa said as she took a drink of her water. "I received a call an hour ago from Eric Darice." Ana, who had been drinking her water, choked instantly at the mention of that name. "He threatened that if I went after him again, he would kill Eric."  
Ana put her glass down on the table. "So, you had to send some uniforms over?"  
"Actually that was Captain Cragen's idea." John inserted. "We take these types of threats seriously."  
"I don't doubt that you would not take these threats seriously." Ana stated.  
Alyssa laughed slightly. "You always were the strong headed one..."  
"Actually, I'm scared out of my mind right now." Ana took in a deep breath. "But I know you, and you've never kept a level head when it came to family. So now what?"  
"Well, everything right now is just making sure that nothing happens to Eric." John stated.  
Ana stood up instant with anger. "You can't be still thinking of going after him?!"  
"Excuse me?!" Alyssa stood up. "You're the one that keeps asking me for updates on the case."  
"I don't want you on it if it's going to put this family in danger!"  
Alyssa sighed and plopped down onto the couch. "I can't quit. I won't quit."  
"Your son..."  
"I won't let him hurt my son." Alyssa looked up at Ana and smiled. "I love that boy more then anything. But I'm only human. I want justice for him, and for this family."  
"Alyssa, maybe we should get Eric and head back to your apartment?" John interrupted. His eyes looking around the corner to the little boy sitting in the hall way pretending as if he wasn't listening.  
"Sounds like a good idea. We'll, set up uniforms to make runs by the apartment every hour."  
"Yours as well." John said a matter of factly. "No arguing. Hey Enrique, wanna go home?"  
They all heard Eric stand up franticly and run down the hallway. "Yeah Monch!"  
"You hungry?" Eric nodded and connected himself to John's pant leg. "Good, I know of a good pizza place, we'll stop there on the way back to your apartment."  
  
~*~  
  
"Here, give me the keys." John took the keys from Alyssa's hand while balancing the two boxes of pizza. He opened the door, letting Alyssa and Eric in first. "Nice place." John walked in and found the kitchen where he placed the pizza boxes. He looked up and saw a bright eyed little boy waiting patiently for his pizza. "Cheese pizza for the little boy." John opened the box and set it in front of Eric.  
"You're spoiling him, John."  
"Someone has too." John smiled and took the other pizza box. "And one veggie for the adults."  
Alyssa smiled and walked over to John. She picked up a piece of pizza and started to eat. "Don't eat so fast sweetie, you'll get a stomach ache." Alyssa warned giving into the motherly tone of hers.  
"I'm not!" Eric cried with cheese hanging out of his mouth. John and Alyssa shared a glance and laughed at the little boy. "Why did those police men come to the apartment today?"  
Alyssa dropped her pizza back into the box and wiped her hands together. "Something happened at mommy's work. Don't worry your handsome head over it."  
"Who's Eric Darice?"  
"No one important." Alyssa smiled even though she felt as if she was going to cry. Just before she could make the decision to cry or not her cell phone rang. She looked around confused for a moment before she grabbed the phone out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello? Donald, Hi. Yeah everything went fine, we're back at my apartment. Can we talk about this later? Tonight? Sure."  
"Who's that?" Eric asked. "It's grandpa isn't it! I wanna talk!!" Alyssa pulled the phone away from her ear and handed it to her son. He took the phone and took off down the hallway to his room.  
"You sure that was a smart idea?" John mused taking another slice of pizza.  
"Well, it gets Donald off my back so...yeah."  
  
~*~  
  
annnnnd, another chapter is done. Leave reviews. Sorry this one took so long, college SUCKS! Btw, this is all part of the plot...stupid plot development!! I actually have an idea of how I am gonna end this story! But that won't be for awhile!  
  
Love ya all! 


	13. IMPORTANT ANOTHER'S NOTE

Another author note to thank you all for your notes and I will be starting the fanfic back up again, but right now I have a lot of papers to write, so please be patient with me. I'm under a lot of pressure and my novel might be going into publishing soon, so forgive me.  
  
Love you all!  
  
-Nikki 


End file.
